All I Wanted Was The Book
by writingrox12
Summary: Hermione goes looking for a book that she knows Draco has, but what she finds is even more interesting.


This is sort of a PWP. It was inspired by a drawing I saw on Photobucket. It's in DennyMalfoy's album, though I'm not sure if he/she is the artist. There is a link on my profile for those of you that would like to see it.

Title: All I Wanted Was The Book  
Summary: Hermione goes looking for a book that she knows Draco has, but what she finds is even more interesting.  
Rating: HARD M for sex and language.  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
Warning: Graphic sex. Not for those who giggle at words like penis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, or Madam Pince. As much as I'd like Hogwarts, with an order of Draco on the side, we can't all have what we want. No money is being made.

And I dedicate this to my ginger friend Ethan. Muahaha. May you one day come to my house and eat grilled cheese and drink cran-apple juice!

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but it seems that the book you're looking for is signed out." Madam Pince said, looking up from her records.

"Can you tell me who signed it out, please?" Hermione asked. Madam Pince bit her lip, but then nodded. Hermione knew she was one of the librarian's favorites.

"I shouldn't, but it isn't like you won't figure it out. Draco Malfoy took it out yesterday." the woman nodded.

Hermione sighed. Even though she and Draco shared a common room being head boy and girl, they still didn't get along very well. Some days were better than others, but most were worse than others. "Thank you, Madam Pince." Hermione said.

"Any time, dear." Madam Pince said as Hermione headed towards the door of the library.

As she walked towards the head common room, Hermione went over how she could get the book from Draco. She only needed it for a little while, just to make sure that her essay on inferi was exactly correct, and she wanted to add more facts. Why Draco was carrying around a book about dark creatures was beyond Hermione, especially when he wasn't in History of Magic anymore, but you never knew with him.

Hermione got to the common room, told the portrait of the four founders what the password was, and went in, looking around. When she saw that he wasn't in the common room, she headed up the stairs towards where their rooms were. Instead of knocking on his door and talking to him, she went into her own room to change into her pajamas. If she was about to get into a war with Malfoy, she wanted to be comfortable.

Baggy white wife-beater: Check. Too big fleece pajama pants with blue snow flakes on them: Check.

With a sigh, Hermione left her room and headed down the hall way to Draco's. She knocked three times.

"Malfoy? Are you in there?" she called.

No answer. Hermione looked at the clock that hung on the wall. He was usually back from practice by now. It was almost ten o'clock. She knocked again, harder.

"Malfoy? I need the book you got out of the library yesterday." Hermione said. Again, no answer. She sighed and reached to the door knob. She was surprised to find that it was unlocked. As she pushed the door open, she knocked on it again. "Malf-- OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed, her face flushing as she turned away from the scene in front of her. Draco on his knees at the foot of his bed, his face in between a naked Slytherin girls' legs.

"Granger!" Draco bellowed as the girl rushed around to collect her clothes. "Don't you knock?"

"I was knocking! And yelling! You must have put a silencing spell up! Whole lot of good it does when you leave your damn door unlocked!" Hermione said, keeping her back to the pair.

"Stupid mud-blood." the girl muttered.

"Bloody tramp." Hermione shot back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Draco." the girl said.

"Bye, Peggy."

"It's Patty!"

"Oh! Right, sorry."

Patty scoffed and shoved past Hermione, nearly knocking the smaller girl down. Hermione glared after her and then turned to glare at Draco, shutting the door behind her.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you 'what?' me! You know it's against the rules to have girls in your room!" she fumed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're in here. Get out, you're breaking the rules!" Draco said, pointing to the door.

"I don't count." she hissed.

"Oh...You've finally admitted you're not a girl, then?" he grinned, adjusting the waist band on his black pajama pants. Hermione scoffed.

"You know what I meant." she said.

"Why are you even here, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Can't you put a shirt on or something?" she asked, looking away from him for a moment. "It's weird talking to you while you're barely dressed."

Suddenly, a very familiar smirk crossed Draco's lips. _Oh, now what?_ Hermione thought. Draco slowly approached, causing her to back into the door without even meaning to take a step.

"I have pants on." he responded. "But I could always take them off." he said, slipping his thumbs into the waist band.

"God, please don't." Hermione ordered, shoving him away and walking around him, her eyes searching his room for the book. "You have something I want." she said.

"I have something every female wants. It's called a co-" Hermione cut him off, her hand in the air.

"Malfoy, please." she said. "You have a book that I want." she sighed. She was used to his sexual antics, him always acting like he wanted to shag the day lights out of her. But she knew better. The moment she acted like she wanted him, she'd be the laughing stock. Not that she did want him. Never. But if she did.

"Of course. Hermione Granger disrupts what would have been a great shag because she's looking for a book. Why am I not surprised?" Draco sighed. "What book?"

"_Encyclopedia of Dark Creatures of the Wizarding World_ by Myrtle Jenkins. You got it out of the library yesterday and I need it." Hermione stated.

She watched Draco bend over and reach into his trunk to pull out the book. She walked towards him to take it, but he held it above his head.

"What'll you do for it?" he smirked.

"Ugh! You're a pig!" Hermione snapped.

"Nope. Actually, I'm a serpent. See?" he asked, pointing to the Slytherin crest on the wall. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Will you please just lend me the book? I'll only need it for a half hour, tops." she said.

"Speaking of tops, Granger, that's really not a good look for you. Perhaps you should take it off?" he asked.

"Piss off. I need that book." Hermione sighed, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"Oh, you need to do Weasles homework for him again?" he smirked.

"Actually, no. I'm doing _my_ homework. I'm writing an essay for History of Magic and I want to make sure I got everything right. Can I just have it please?" she asked.

"Hmm..." Draco feigned a face in deep thought and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think I should get something for it." he said, leaning against his bed post with a cocky grin.

"Like what? A wand up your arse? Because that's where your headed!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Kinky, Granger, I never would have guessed you're into that sort of thing. Not really my style though, sorry." Malfoy chuckled.

Hermione blushed scarlet. "I- I'm not! That's not what I meant and you know it." she said, stalking towards him and poking him in the chest. "Please, Malfoy, I only need it for a little while. You're not even using it." she said. "In fact, if it wasn't for your lack of competence, the door would have been locked and I wouldn't have been able to get in, and you'd be shagging some fake blond, Slytherin bimbo." Hermione said, her eyes narrowing a fraction.

"Well, well, well it sounds like somebody is jealous." Draco grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Jealous of what? The fact that you seem to desire an STD?" she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"A what?" Malfoy asked, clearly confused. Hermione shook her head.

"Never mind." she said. "Just give me the damn book."

"Beg for it, Mud-Blood."

Draco's eyes suddenly went wide, as though he hadn't meant to say that. It had been a long time since he'd called her that, but it still stung like a bitch.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Hermione hissed. "Fuck you and your Death Eating father." she said before turning around and heading to the door.

But before she could get anywhere, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He glared down at her and she was scared that he was going to hit her, or shove her. Hermione knew how touchy Malfoy was about his father, and yet, she'd pushed the button anyway. He licked his lips and Hermione braced herself for the worst. But instead of hitting her or pushing her to the ground, he grabbed her other arm and his lips crushed against hers violently.

Hermione grabbed his arms to push him away, but by the time she'd gotten a good enough grip, she didn't want to. She melted helplessly against him for half a second before he pulled his mouth away, staring down at her, looking worried. Worried for what, she didn't know.

"What...what just..." she stuttered.

"I don't...know..." Draco answered quietly. "But I don't really care." he said before pulling her against him again.

As Draco's hands went from her arms to the sides of her head, Hermione realized that she didn't care either. In fact, she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and helped him sit her on the desk by the door. She groaned softly when she felt Draco's hardness against her own arousal. His hand snaked it's way up her shirt and he was surprised to find that she was wearing no bra. She never wore a bra to bed though and she hadn't thought that being without one with Draco Malfoy would be such a big deal. Boy was she wrong.

Malfoy's fingers brought her nipples to life and she moaned as she arched into him, deepening their heated kiss. Hermione didn't know what to do or think. She wasn't a virgin, but she'd only ever slept with one boy and that was in the summer between her fifth and sixth year. She'd had sex with her next door neighbor William whom she'd known since she could crawl. It was awkward and embarassing, but Hermione had simply wanted to get it over with. Since then, she'd had nothing. A few kisses and grope sessions here and there with Ron but-

Ron.

Hermione pushed Draco away from her and pulled her shirt back down. "What am I doing? I can't do this! You're Malfoy!" Hermione said sliding off the desk and to the floor.

"What?" Malfoy sputtered.

"I can't do this! I'm with Ron! I love Ron, and he loves me! I can't do this with you!" Hermione said, shaking her head violently as she headed towards the door.

"Granger, come on." Malfoy said, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him again. "I know Weasley doesn't make you come unglued like I just did." he whispered, touching her cheek softly. "He could never make your toes curl the way I could." His fingers slid down her neck and to her collar bones, causing her to shiver delightfully. "I would bet my entire inheritance that he could never make you scream...but I can." Now his hand slid down to cup her breast through her thin shirt and she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. "I could make you feel so good, Granger. I could make your entire body ache for more of me. You'll beg me to go faster and harder." he whispered, his hot breath on her ear as he eased her against the closed door, his hand now sliding down and brushing against her flat stomach, right above where her pajama pants sat. "And I'll comply." he whispered. "I'll go as fast and hard as I can. Granger, I can make you come so hard you won't even remember your own name." His hand was now level with her core, which was throbbing for him. He lightly brushed her through her pajamas and she groaned loudly, her hips bucking towards him involuntarily.

Suddenly, she remembered what she was doing. Her eyes snapped towards him and she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Nobody has to know?" she asked quietly, reaching behind her to click the lock shut.

"Nobody." Draco shook his head.

Hermione licked her lips, not believing that she was actually considering shagging Draco Malfoy. She'd heard rumors about him. How he was the Slytherin Sex God or some rubbish like that. William, as dear as he was, wasn't much of a god of anything other than gangly limbs and not knowing what to do. She looked back at Draco. This was so wrong to do to Ron.

But before she could think any more, Draco's hand slipped into the waist band of her pants and rubbed her through the thin cotton of her panties and she completely lost it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips against hers with a groan. Malfoy pulled her hips against him, rubbing his hard cock against her. He pushed her pajama pants down as he scooped her up and headed to his bed. He nearly tripped over them in the process.

Once Hermione was on the bed, Draco pulled his lips away from hers and stared down at her. He was about to have sex with Hermione Granger. If you had told him that an hour ago, he would have told you to get your head checked. But here she was, underneath him on his bed, wet for him. He'd felt it when he rubbed her through the simple panties she was wearing.

"What?" Hermione asked, slightly worried. He was just sitting there, staring at her.

"Nothing." he said, shaking his head. "Except...you're Hermione Granger." his brow furrowed.

"You're very observant." Hermione replied, getting slightly annoyed. She started to sit up, but Draco stopped her.

"No, I didn't mean it was a bad thing." he said, shaking his head. "I just can't believe it." he said.

"Well, I can't believe I'm about to-" he cut her off with another bruising kiss before he hooked his thumbs in the waist band of her panties and slid them down. He was surprised to feel that she was completely shaven. He looked down and then back up at her. "It gets irritating." she said as a crimson blush spread over her cheeks. He simply grinned and shook his head. Who would have known that Hermione Granger kept herself completely hairless? Not that the hair on her head didn't make up for it.

Draco kissed down her neck softly, enjoying the soft mewing noises she was making as a result. He made a small red mark on the space where her shoulder turned in to her neck. He ran his tongue over the sensitive spot and then whispered, "Don't cover it up." She groaned and nodded in agreement, not even thinking about what Ron would say when he saw a hickey that he took no part in creating.

Draco then pushed Hermione's old wife beater up and she pulled it over her head before tossing it to the floor, somewhere in the general direction of her pajama pants. She saw the dark lust in Draco's eyes as they roamed her completely naked body and instead of making her feel shy or embarassed, she felt invigorated. It felt nice to feel so desired.

Without taking his gaze away from hers, Draco pulled his pajama pants and boxers down before tossing them to the floor as well. Hermione's eyes couldn't help but travel downward to what was the cause of so much gossip in the female portion of Hogwarts.

And Merlin, it was worth all the gossip it got. Draco Malfoy was, in one word, breathtaking. Hermione also took time to admire his bare torso. He was chiseled in all the right places, but not to the point where it became obnoxious. She ran a finger down between his pecs, over his abs, and then to _him_. The glory that was Draco Malfoy: The Slytherin Sex God. He hissed and his eyes shut as she brushed a finger across the tip of him. Tentatively, she wrapped her slender fingers around him, not squeezing too hard. Draco groaned and Hermione blushed, delighted that she could get that sort of effect out of him.

She slowly began stroking him, just trying it out. She didn't realize how crazy it was making him or how horribly displeased he would be if he exploded into her hand and instead of her. He stopped her suddenly, shaking his head.

"What? Was I doing it wrong?" she asked.

She hadn't done anything of that sort to William. In fact, with William it had been a quick, uncomfortable affair and she didn't really remember seeing much of his penis at all since they'd had the lights off. But in Draco's room right now, the candles were all lit, as well as the fire place against the opposite wall. They could see everything.

"No, Merlin, no." Draco said. "It was bloody fantastic." he whispered, easing her back down as he placed more soft kisses along her neck and collar bone. She sighed softly and then gasped when he cupped her breast again, flicking his thumb over the tiny bud and bringing it to life before flicking his tongue over it which made a loud combination of a squeal and a gasp escape from her lips. Draco smirked.

He grabbed his wand off the bed side table and casted a quick contraceptive spell before he looked Hermione in the eye.

"You ready, Grander?" he whispered, brushing himself against her entrance, enticing a groan from the both of them.

"Mmhmm." Hermione nodded quickly.

Without a moment's hesitation, he slid into her and her back arched immediately, begging for more. Draco grunted as her body protested against him at first. She felt so fucking good. He could tell she wasn't a virgin, but she certainly felt like one, the way her walls were squeezing his hard cock.

"Fuck, Hermione." he groaned into her shoulder as he began moving.

Hearing him say her name like that caused a million butterflies to suddenly take flight in Hermione's stomach. She groaned and closed her eyes as Draco slid in and out of her going faster and faster. Her hands were everywhere. Tangling in his hair, gripping his shoulders, wrapped around his torso to hold him tighter against her. His hands were on her hips, pulling her against him every time he thrusted.

"Draco, harder...oh yes!" Hermione moaned as her hands balled up into fists in Draco's silk green comforter. Already she could feel something in the very pit of her stomach. It was almost an irritating thing. She felt herself getting closer and closer to relief as she writhed underneath Draco. "Oh God, Draco...Oh, please!" she moaned.

"Please what?" Draco whispered into her ear, slowing down just a fraction.

"Please make me forget my own name!" Hermione said before pulling his lips to hers.

"Gladly." he whispered before he went to full speed, thrusting inside of her again and again. He could tell she was getting closer by the way she seemed so exasperated as she groaned and wriggled underneath him. With a smirk he put his hand in between them and pressed his thumb against her tiny bundle of nerves. With what seemed like a jolt, Hermione's hands were on his shoulders, her nails scratching him, as her walls tightened around him almost painfully and she groaned louder than she had yet. He felt her fingers hold tighter as her eyes scrunched up and she rode out her orgasm. It wasn't long after that that he also came, unloading himself inside of her with a grunt. He rested against her as she panted, the immense feeling of euphoria clogging her brain.

After a few minutes, he gained the strength to roll off of her and instead, lay next to her. Once her breathing was back to normal, she started giggling. Draco looked at her like she suddenly sprouted three heads and that just made her laugh even harder.

"All...I...wanted..." she laughed even harder. "Was...the book!" she laughed.

Draco shook his head but couldn't help but laugh as well. Why did it not surprise him that this had all happened because of a bloody book?

* * *

Fin.

You like? Yes, no? Like I said it's a PWP and I'll have that link on my profile shortly.


End file.
